IC cards have been developed and contain IC's (integrated circuits) including memory circuits, such as RAMs (random access memories), and control circuits, such as CPUs (central processing units). The IC cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card reader system to external equipment such as a printed circuit board. The connector usually includes some form of IC card socket and a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the socket for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. The card is inserted and removed from the socket, and the connector contacts are resilient or comprise springy contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult, and proper positioning of the cards in the connector presents corresponding problems when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or other receptacle means of the connector. In addition, the terminal array on the card can become contaminated or soiled which can result in incomplete connections between the terminal array on the card and the contacts of the connector which, in turn, results in incomplete or deficient connections to the external equipment. In fact, the integrated circuits can be harmed or even destroyed by static electricity resulting from contaminated circuits when the terminal array on the card comes in contact with the hand of a user when the user attempts to position the tiny card into the socket of the connector in proper engagement with the connector contacts.
In addition, in some applications, it is desirable to provide EMI/RF shielding for the IC card and its terminal array. Still further, with the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, it is desirable to provide very thin envelopes for the overall IC card connector assemblies. Also, providing shielding means for the IC cards often increases the overall dimensions of the assemblies undesirably.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems in a miniature IC card connector which is extremely simple to manufacture and assemble.